To Another, I Will Stay True
by sportsnightnut
Summary: In the fall, and in the spring that follows, there are too many girls to mention, because all of them know that Alicia Cavanaugh is dating Peter Florrick, and that has to mean that she and Will Gardner aren't a thing. A Georgetown-era "fix-it" fic.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a few weeks and wanted to test it out on paper. This is just a little one-shot, Georgetown-era "fix-it" fic based on Andy Grammer's new song "Honey, I'm Good."

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_aw, naw, honey I'm good_

_I could have another but I probably should not_

_I've gotta bid you adieu_

_to another, I will stay true._

In the fall of year one, there's Katie.

Katie is blonde, twenty-two, and tall.

Her appearance suggests she doesn't belong at Georgetown, much less at law school, in her short skirts and too-tight sweaters. The way her spiral curls bounce when she walks seems to annoy every other girl on campus.

_She looks ridiculous_, they all said.

Of course, the men on campus felt differently, turning their heads every time she walked by, and Katie never hesitated to give them a little flirty wave.

So it doesn't come as a surprise to Alicia when Katie sidles up to the bar one night and takes the stool to Will's left.

Will is in the middle of talking to Alicia about this reading they have to do for Constitutional Law on Monday when he sees Alicia's eyes start to drift away. He looks over his shoulder to see what's distracting her, and his eyes fall on Katie.

"Hi Will," she says, smiling wide.

"Hi…?" he says uncertainly. "I'm sorry, I don't—"

"Katie," she answers quickly. "I sit in front of you in Civil Procedure!"

"Oh, sure. Hi, Katie," he says, then turns back to Alicia. His mouth is open to begin speaking when Katie taps him on the shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asks.

"No, thanks," he replies. "I'm here with my friend, Alicia."

Katie looks defeated as she slips off the barstool and starts to walk away.

"Have a good night!" he calls after her, and turns back to Alicia.

"Why—what was that about?" Alicia asks, finishing the last sip of her beer. She watches Will signal the bartender for two more, and he brings over fresh coasters and two full bottles.

"I'm here with you," he says simply, and Alicia eyes him as she wraps her fingers around the cold bottle.

"You know who that was, right? It was Katie Lewis. _The_ Katie. The girl every man on campus would kill to go out with, and she just came up to _you._"

"Uh-huh," Will says, reaching for a pretzel.

"And you just shot her down like it was no big deal. Sweet Jesus, Will. You should have said yes."

He shook his head. "I'm here with you, and I couldn't be less interested in Katie-what's-her-face."

Alicia shrugs. "If you say so."

* * *

In the spring of year one, there's Monica.

Monica lives down the hall from Alicia with a girl named Sarah, both of whom clearly have a thing for Will, seeing as they try to crash every study session he and Alicia have at her apartment.

But Monica's smart, so Monica decides to corner Will in the hallway one day before he even makes it to Alicia's door.

"Hey, Monica," he says casually, assuming he's running into her on her way out the door. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, nowhere special," she says cutely. "You here to see Alicia?"

"Yup," he says, holding up the textbook for Legal Process and Society. "Exam tomorrow."

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Monica blurts out, and Will looks at her, a little surprised. "I like you. You're smart, Will. And very handsome," Monica adds.

"Ah," he says, finally understanding. "No, thanks, Monica. But I'm flattered, really."

Monica's face turns into a pout. "Are you and Alicia a thing? Because you should really make that public if you are so every girl at Georgetown can stop getting her hopes up."

"I'll take that into consideration. See you later," he says, and takes the few steps to Alicia's door.

* * *

In the fall of year two, there's Peter.

Will doesn't like Peter.

He doesn't know why Alicia likes Peter.

But he knows why Peter likes Alicia.

In the fall, and in the spring that follows, there are too many girls to mention, because all of them know that Alicia Cavanaugh is dating Peter Florrick, and that _has_ to mean that she and Will Gardner aren't a _thing_.

Will still turns down each and every one of them.

* * *

In the summer after year two, there's no more Peter.

Because Peter is a cheater, and Peter slept with Katie, and Alicia had no trouble realizing she deserved more than that.

Will tries to pretend he's sorry, for a while, until Alicia breaks out the tequila and calls him on it.

She pours two shots, caps the bottle, then slices limes into quarters with a small paring knife while he looks on from across the counter.

"You can stop pretending now," she says, and clinks her shot glass with his before downing the liquid that leaves her throat feeling warm.

"Pretending that I like tequila? Good. I hate tequila."

"No," she says firmly. "Pretending that you are sad for me that Peter's not my boyfriend anymore."

"I am sad, for you," he clarifies. "I don't like seeing you hurt. I don't like that he hurt you."

Alicia smiles, but it doesn't last long. "I know. And I know you want to take care of me, and I love that about you. But I need you to be honest with me about something."

"Okay," he says slowly, taking the refilled shot glass from her. He clinks it with hers as they knock back shot number two, and she passes him a lime quarter.

"I need you to tell me why you've refused to go out with every single woman who has asked you out since the beginning of our 1L year."

"What? I haven't—no. That's not true."

"Will Gardner, you are a terrible liar," she says, laughing. "Now, it _is_ true, and I need you to tell me why."

"Because…god, Leesh, I don't know. Because I'm busy. Because I didn't come to Georgetown to be distracted with women. I came here to learn how to be a lawyer, and I want to be a damn good lawyer, and I'm not going to do that by sleeping with every woman who says hi to me."

"Okay," she says, accepting his answer as she holds up the bottle of silver tequila. "One more?"

"Sure. One more," he says, smiling.

* * *

In the fall of year three, there's only one.

Will sits at the bar, finishing up his last beer of the evening. His friends, who came out to celebrate his birthday, have all headed out to another party. Will chose to stay and order one more drink so he could watch the last few innings of the game.

A woman has been sitting next to him for the past thirty minutes or so, a woman he thinks he recognizes from his Advanced Corporate Law Seminar, and she's been making small talk with him about the Phillies maybe going to the World Series, because she's from Philly and she sees that he has an Orioles shirt on, so she thinks maybe she'll get somewhere with him by talking about baseball.

He's polite, but he doesn't continue the conversation when she stops talking. As he finishes his beer, he reaches in his pocket for his wallet to close out his tab, but her hand on his arm stops him.

"Stay? I'll buy you another beer," she offers. "I'm Leslie."

"No," he says with a smile as he pulls a twenty out of his wallet and leaves it on the bar. "But thank you."

"Come on," she insists, tugging at the sleeve of the hoodie he's just shrugged on. "We're both here alone, and my apartment isn't far…"

Will takes her hand and removes it from his sleeve, placing it back on her knee. "My girlfriend is waiting for me at home," he says, correcting her assumptions. "There are plenty of other guys in this bar, Leslie. You're very pretty, and I'm sure you'll make some guy very happy tonight. But it won't be me."

He offers her a small wave as he walks away, and even though he can feel her eyes glaring him down from behind, he smiles to himself, knowing what—or rather, who—is waiting for him at home.

* * *

When he reaches their apartment, he unlocks the door quietly in case she's asleep. He's a little surprised to find that she's not, but instead in the kitchen, wearing jeans and one of his t-shirts, stirring something in a bowl. The scent of something sweet hits his nose, and he realizes what she's up to.

"Hi!" Alicia says happily as he enters the kitchen. "I'm glad you're home. How are the guys?"

"They're good. What are you doing?" he asks casually after placing a kiss on her lips.

"Eh, I heard this guy's birthday is tomorrow, so I thought I'd bake something for him," she says, gesturing to the pan of cupcakes cooling behind her. "He's a big fan of chocolate cake."

"Oh," Will says, in mock-surprise. "You must really like this guy, Leesh."

"That's very true. I do," she says, dipping her finger into the bowl of fluffy chocolate buttercream. She tastes it, then decides to add another splash of milk for extra creaminess. After mixing it up again, she gets a spoon and offers it to him. "I like him _so_ much that I made his favorite frosting instead of buying the stuff in the can."

"He's a lucky guy," Will says, his mouth full of frosting. Alicia giggles as she reaches up to wipe the excess chocolate from his lips with her thumb.

"There's a better way to get the chocolate off of there," he comments, and Alicia laughs delightedly as he picks her up and sets her down on the counter.

"You have a good laugh," he mentions, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

She dips her finger in the bowl of frosting again and admires the way his eyes never leave her face as she licks it off.

"So...about that chocolate on your lips. Please tell me it involves this," Alicia says, pulling Will's face toward hers and kissing him.

"Mmmhmm," he says against her lips. "That, and then some."

"I'm all yours," Alicia says, hopping down onto the floor in her sock-clad feet.

"All mine," Will whispers in her ear as he follows her to the bedroom.

_you look good, I will not lie_

_but if you ask where I'm staying tonight_

_I gotta be like oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby_

_my baby's already got all of my love._


End file.
